dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CubenRocks Channel
(New Year's Day ) I like Halloween! (Halloween) Merry Shows Christmas! (Christmas) |owned_by = Founder of CubenRocks |audience_share = 151,001.7% |country = Worldwide Saudi Arabia United States |language = All |broadcast_area = , , , Paldhsor, Vertinelia Oasina City, Oasina , (as Pengalaman) , All of Azara Tasenisa, Harmonia Neaterlociam, Cubentonia |sister_channel(s) = *Glare! *Objectmation Television *BTV *Firey Network |website = www.cubenrocks.com/channel |channel = 352 |cable_channel = 601 |satellite_channel = 702}} CubenRocks Channel (called The Cuben Channel or simply Cuben Channel in some feeds) is a non-terrestrial channel owned by CubenRocks. It airs almost everywhere except certain countries. In the Nuclear Islands, the channel is named Sky Cuben and has a Nicktoons block. It airs factual programmes including Music, Movies, Comedy, Animated, Hybrid, Game shows, Reality, and News. History Programming Current Music *Azara Live Music (Worldwide) *Rock n' Music (Worldwide) *CubenRocks Channel's New Year Wonderful Rocking Live (New Year's Day) *Country Live Movies *CubenRocks Channel 1o'clock Movie Time *The Night Movie *CubenRocks' Christmas Movie Session (Christmas' Day) Comedy *Laughing Comedians (Worldwide) Animated *Countryballs: The Animated Series (UltraToons Network) *Battle for Dream Island (Objects! TV) *Battle for BFDI (Objects! TV) * (Objects! TV) *Sonic Boom: The Animated Series (Cartoon Network) * (Nickelodeon) *Object Overload (Objects! TV) *Object Lockdown (Objects! TV) *Malachi Tyrus *Object Multiverse (Objects! TV) * (Cartoon Network) *The Mouse Trapz Show (2012) * (Cartoon Network) * (Cartoon Network) *The CubenRocks Show *Inanimate TV (Hong Kong only, Objects! TV) *It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! (Toon Disney) *Country Ninjas (Disney XD) *Object Colors (Objects! TV) *Object Invasion (Objects! TV) *Nonexistent Living *Object Saga *Jelly Jamm (Nick Jr) *TROC Hybrid *Baby Alive (named Baby Life and Baby Death in some feeds) *Emmerdale (ITV) Game shows * (US) * (US) News *Good Morning CubenRocks *CubenRocks Channel News at 3pm *CubenRocks Channel News at 6pm *Good Evening CubenRocks Reality *The Sole Survivor (UEKN Only) * (US) *Big Brothers CubenRocks Channel (US) *The Green Island Challangers Upcoming Animated *Code Red (Objects! TV) *CubenRocks's Animate Your Imagine (Kids! TV) *The Fight for Paradise (Objects! TV) *Entity Warfield (Objects! TV) *Object Trek (Objects! TV) *Object Insanity (Objects! TV) *Becky Bucket (Objects! TV) *Battle of Object Destination (Objects! TV) *Turbo Object Brawl (Objects! TV) *Cool Insanity (Objects! TV) *Melody Star (Objects! TV) *Larva Island (Netflix) *The Land of Brimton (Objects! TV) *We Bare Bears *Koopatroopa: The Animated Series *Fire Emblem (Anime! TV) *Anything Ever (Objects! TV) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Cartoon Network) *Tickety Toc (Nick Jr.) *Numberblocks (CBeebies) *Cookie Run *Object Redundancy *Cookie to the Clocktown *Open Source Objects (CubenRocks Channel 2) *Yet Another Gameshow (Firey Network) Hybrid * (BBC) Game shows * (US) Movies *Action Session *CubenRocks Channel 3pm Movie Time Former Comedy *Mens at the Airport *King of the Hill *Family Guy Hybrid *Doctor Who Confidential (BBC Three) Animated *Brawl of the Objects *Object Crossovers *Battle for Dream Island *Megaman See also * CubenRocks Channel/Idents and Packages HQ Oasina TheCuben2006 Channel Headquarters.jpg|Oasina Los Angeles TheCuben2006 Channel Headquarters.png|Los Angeles Harmonia CubenRocks Channel Headquarters.png|Harmonia Category:TheCuben2006 Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV channels Category:1947 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels Category:Television Category:Oasina Category:Vertinelia Category:United States Category:TheCuben2006 Channel Category:United Arab Emirates Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Fictional Worldwide television channels Category:Thailand Category:Singapore Category:South Korea Category:Azara Category:Harmonia Category:Cubentonia Category:Television channels and stations established in 1947 Category:1940s Category:1947 establishments